


The Life of Prey

by ImpAurora



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpAurora/pseuds/ImpAurora
Summary: Decades after the dinosaurs of Jurassic World are released onto the earth, humans have finally accepted they're no longer the top of the food chain.
Kudos: 3





	The Life of Prey

Jurassic Park. Despite the initiative failing miserably multiple times, ending in the loss of lives, several idiots were really determined on merging the past with the present. In every attempt, something has gone wrong. The last attempt was 30 years ago, when some idiots managed to release the dinosaurs on the entire world. An entire park full of apex predators were let loose on humanity, and we were ill prepared. Humans were so used to being the dominant species, a threat to nearly everything, but no more. Our luxury was the death of us. We went from ruling concrete jungles to cowering in the ruins of our once-great nations.

Or so I'm told.

In reality, this has always been life for me. For us. Despite how it may sound safer for humans to live in groups, it really wasn't. We couldn't overpower dinosaurs by numbers alone. So, people typically stay in groups of two to four. It's not a competition, and we do help out other groups when we come across them. Well, I say we. Most people do. Then there are scavengers, people who specifically hunt down other people to reap the resources they had collected. It was pretty easy to distinguish friend from foe.

"Do you see anything, Mei?" I whispered, shifting uncomfortably. The night previous, we had been chased into a crumbled building by an allosaurus. The whole building had caved in on its basement, and was now similar to a very dangerous lean-to. Hatsume was peeking over the pit, using her quirk to search for any remaining signs of danger.

Hatsume sighed. "I don't see him, but we should probably be careful." She carefully climbed down from my shoulders. "Is Nejire-chan still looking for supplies?" We both fell silently, listening intently. Sure enough, we could hear our third group member shifting things around further into the building. The basement was a larger one, and our view was greatly blocked by what seemed to be two floors of debris.

We stayed silent as we waited for her to return. Small talk was an option, but we were all too frightened by our near- death experience. We had those particular types of experiences often, but that didn't change how harrowing they are. After a few minutes, Haro called out. "Itsuka? Can you lift this beam for me again?"

I walked over to the same wooden beam I had lifted for her earlier. My hands grew bigger as I activated my quirk, and I grabbed the log and lifted it with all my muscle. Hado was quick to slip through, but the combination of her rushing and her arms being full of anything she'd find useful, she ended up tripping and spilling everything out of her arms. We all cringed, waiting for the inquisitive chirp of any nearby dinosaur. After several moments of tension, I slowly lowered the beam down.

"What did you get for me?" Hatsume mused, kneeling down by the pile of discarded bits and pieces. She pulled her sack off of her back, opened it, and compared some of her other components to the new materials. "Oh, I can make some good stuff. Nothing as good at my babies, but they'll hold up for a bit." With that, she plucked some things off the ground, and got to work.

* * *

The only sound in the city was our footfalls. We dashed from cover to cover, careful to avoid making any noises. Venturing into cities was never a great idea. For some reason, several dinosaurs used our constructions as nesting grounds. Perhaps because the cities had the largest population of people. How many bodies fed how many dinosaurs for how many years? The three of us had a pact to never enter cities unless absolutely necessary. This was a special case, because...

Hado's body spasmed as she held her hand to her mouth, stifling a cough. She was sick, and we didn't know anything about medicine. We were desparately searching for a pharmacy of any kind to find some medicine, but after decades of being subject to scavengers, very few pharmacies had anything worthwhile. Simple medicines such as Tylenol and ibuprofen were easy enough to find, as they were weak pain relievers with no real purpose in survival, but we weren't looking for those. I put a hand on Hado's shoulder to comfort her, and she smiled back at me. I realized she was trying to do the same thing I was trying to do to her: comfort.

Hatsume motioned for us to follow her. Apparently, she had visited this city a couple times before she had joined our group, and knew of a pharmacy that looked like a corner bookstore, and, as such, was nearly untouched. That had been a decade ago, however, and we had no idea if it remained so. Regardless, it was our best hope. Even though Hado was typically the lead, we were letting Hatsume take charge on this one.

Hatsume pointed to our next destination. The nearest cover from our current position was an alleyway further ahead of us. With a nod, we darted towards it, but skidded to a halt outside. At the end of the alley was the allosaurus we had presumably run into yesterday, sleeping. Hatsume pulled us away from the alley, creeping towards the next closest cover. As we walked, Hado raised her hands to her mouth again, spasming. A small cough escaped her clenched lips.

We immediately broke out into a run, searching for another convenient place to hide. Looking behind us confirmed that we did, indeed, have a dinosaur after us, and we had precious seconds before we died. Hado stopped and turned to face the allosaurus, sending a spiraling beam his way, blinding him temporarily. We kept running as she took to the skies, ready to act as our defense. Recognizing her as a threat, the dinosaur jumped, trying to bite at her. "The pharmacy is nearby," Hatsume said. "Let's just grab the medicine and leave."

Even though in retrospect, it was a dumb plan to leave our teammate fending off a dinosaur while we scoured the racks for some medicine, we weren't exactly thinking the most logically. Hatsume lead me to a small corner shop with a glass door that was surprisingly still intact. She jiggled the handle. "It's locked?" I shoved her out of the way, my hands growing bigger once again, and smashed the glass.

Naturally, the sound of glass shattering brought the allosaurus's attention to us. As it charged, Hado pulled out one of the tools Hatsume had just made. A nerf gun. She aimed at the ground and shot, and a small pinch of rock poppers smashed against the concrete, popping to regain it's attention. Surprisingly, it worked.

Hatsume pulled me into the shop, but we both paused when we saw these shelves, as well, were almost empty. "What are we looking for?" I asked.

"Oscillococcinum," Hatsume replied. We both split up, frantically scouring the shelves. As I looked at some bottles, trying to read the fainted labels, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and expected to find Hatsume, but instead a stranger looked at me. A yelled in surprise, but soon noticed she was offering me a pill bottle. I hesitantly took it, and turned it over to read Oscillococcinum. Hatsume rounded the corner. "What was the scream- who are you?"

Hatsume was quickly by my side, but the stranger backed up to show she wasn't a threat. "Tsuyu Asui," she said. "I've been staying here a few months now."

"She gave me the medicine," I informed Hatsume.

"Great, let's get Hado and get out of here," she said, snatching it from my hand and running out the door. As much as I wanted to thank, and even get to know why Asui helped us, we simply didn't have time. I followed after Hatsume, and Asui followed after me. Once we were outside, Asui began climbing the wall using just her hands and feet as if it were no problem. She was most likely fleeing her no-longer-secure shelter. I kinda felt bad. "Nejire-chan, we have what we need! Let's get out of here!"

Hado turned to face us, which was her fatal mistake. The allosaurus took advantage of her distraction, jumped up, and clasped it's jaw around her leg. She yelled in pain, her quirk deactivated. It happened in slow motion. She was yanked down, smashed into the concrete. The allosaurus bit down harder, detatching her leg and swallowing it. I was running towards her without even realizing it. I heard Hatsume call out my name, but I was already moving.

Then, something slimy brushed against my arm. It wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted off of the ground. I watched in horror as the allosaurus's jaw snapped around my friend's neck. Then, I was on the roof of the pharmacy, next to Asui, whose tongue was wrapped around me. A grappling hook appeared on the lip of the roof, and Hatsume soon joined us.

* * *

The three of us overlooked the city from a distance. Asui had said nothing about Hado. None of us had. Asui had, however, left Hatsume and I alone for half an hour to let us grieve. We never officially invited her to join us. She had simply followed us, and a silent agreement was made. Even though we were emotionally raw, this was simply the way things were. You lose a friend, you gain a friend.

We slept that night under the stars with no cover, trusting that Hado would protect us.


End file.
